


Sleep

by Lexitennant2



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: Nightmares are surprisingly a good way to build a relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Tony didn't relatively  _ want  _ to sleep. Even if he  _ needed too.  _ Before the Avengers, before Iron Man, he just partied til he passed out. That was his sleep cycle, drink enough or party hard enough that he'd fall onto whatever surface was nearest him and say good-bye to the world.

Rhodey had been there since the start, when Iron Man had just been created through pain and darkness. Rhodey had always been there for Tony, through Bethany,Pepper and many others. He was there for the horrors of Afghanistan and Obie. Even through the drinking, Rhodey had stayed firm with forcing Tony to  _ eat, sleep, repeat.  _

They had both unforgettably and unfortunately ended up together one night in Morocco and it wasn't something either of them ever wanted to talk about ever again. But even then Tony could sleep better than the recent years.

Now, at 37, his sleep cycle had gone back to his college years since Rhodey was gone for most of the time. 

But, there was a new "mother hen", Steve Rogers.

Sure Tony and him had bashed heads right away, and it'd been a struggle to be Iron Man around Steve, but he'd managed well enough. And then Steve and Tony started getting closer, the nicknames  _ Shellhead  _ and  _ Winghead _ once used harshly, now had undertones of fondness.

Steve was the one who brought sandwiches down to the lab, leaving them in places Tony would easily see. He's the one who'd drag Tony up to the common room to spend time with the other Avengers, or up to Tony's penthouse to put him to bed.

And for Steve's sake, Tony had done whatever the super soldier said. If it meant he got some sleep in, it didn't bother him too much. Sleep wasn't really an issue anymore, it was the nightmares that plagued Tony. Memories of the arc reactor being put into his chest, the coldness of the cave and a copy of Yinsen asking Tony " _ How could you let me die. You're not worthy to be alive." _

One night the dreams had been too much and Tony woke with a sour taste in his mouth and he'd panicked. He put his hand over the arc reactor and tried to calm himself down, focusing on the feeling of the thing keeping him alive.

Jarvis was trying to help him, repeating over and over again, " _ You are Tony Stark. You are in your bedroom. It is 3 am March 5 2007, you are safe." _

But that wasn't helping, he'd needed to get out, his penthouse was suddenly a prison. He took the elevator down a floor to the common room and flicked on all the lights, even in the areas he wasn't in.

He stood in the kitchen, his gaze trained on the coffee Jarvis had started making for him. His hand was rubbing unconscious circles around the arc reactor, while the other gripped tightly onto the back of the kitchen bar stool. 

A small  _ ping  _ came from the elevator and Tony slowly glanced over, feeling as if that was too much effort. The elevator opened to reveal Steve Rogers with bed head and a striped blue and white pajama set.

Tony felt himself instantly calming, a small smile tugging at his lips. Of course Steve would wear those types of pajamas.

It was then he was struck with the realization, he himself was just in boxers and knee high socks. Thank the lord they weren't his Captain America boxers.

"You ok Tony?" Steve asked, his voice hoarse. The taller man cleared his throat and attempted to smooth his hair back down as Tony released his death grip on the stool to grab a cup to pour the now ready coffee into.

"When am I not ok Capsicile." Tony said bitterly, feeling the unwanted heat start to coil itself around what was left of his heart, down to his stomach, and further to his toes and fingers and head. The minute Steve walked into the room Tony wanted to be someone so much better, someone less broken so he could show off to Steve. Prove he was worth Captain America's friendship..or even something more.

He could also feel Steve's disappointment face digging into his back.

"Tony-" Steve started, and Tony could hear the man crossing over to where he was standing.

"I said I'm fine Steve. You're not my mother." Tony snapped.

Steve stopped and Tony focused on pouring the coffee into the cup.

"I know that, but I care," Steve continued, his tone slightly tense, "You have only been asleep for what.. 4 hours? And you'd been awake for 2 days before that." worry crept back in and Tony could imagine Steve's face changing from disappointment to worry. 

"That's how I operate." Tony said finally turning to face Steve with the cup held tightly in his hand. He didn't meet Steve's eyes. "What about you? Your "Tony is doing something wrong" sensors wake you up?"

Tony could see Steve's face twist in his peripheral vision and he set the cup on the counter. The tension between them was almost physical and Tony hated that they were like this. That even after they'd made a friendship, Steve and Tony would never be like Iron Man and Steve.

"If you must know I had a nightmare." Steve had a weird twinge to his tone and Tony felt guilty instantly. 

They stood awkwardly for a bit, before Steve cleared his throat again. "Is Iron Man here?"

Tony scoffed. Of course Steve would be asking for  _ him.  _

"I'm not good with this sort of stuff," Steve continued, ignoring the noise Tony had made. "I figured...maybe Iron Man would be able to help you. Its clear you're not fine right now, and I'm not helping." 

"Believe me. This isn't something I need Iron Man for." Tony said grabbing his cup and finishing its contents with 3 large gulps, not caring his throat was being burned.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I had a nightmare also." Tony explained, walking over to the couch and flopping onto it cross legged. Steve followed suit but more cautious, he also sat at the far end of the couch as if Tony would bolt if he came too near.

"Want to watch a movie?" Steve asked after a long pause of silence.

Tony nodded his head, slightly surprised that Steve wasn't persisting on knowing what the nightmare was about. In a way Tony was grateful.

"Jarvis, pick a movie from Steve's list."

" _ Of course sir."  _

Lion King began playing and they both focused heir attention on the screen.

 

*

 

They had started a routine, Steve and Tony. Every few nights they'd go down to the common room to watch a movie, and on special nights, talk about their nightmares. Some nights Tony would be in his lab, still working on an upgrade for Clint's bows or Natasha's widow-bites. That didn't deter Steve though, he came down to the lab and settled himself onto the lumpy couch in the corner and would ask Tony about what he was working.

Tony didn't want to admit it, but all of those nights made his love for Steve worse. He'd progressed from a crush to where he'd find himself thinking " _ Steve would like this."  _ or " _ That blue shirt would look great on Steve, I should get it." _

It was getting ridiculous, and sure, he'd tried to stay away. He'd traveled with the Guardians for a month but he'd broke down and started video chatting with Steve on day 3, and that'd continued for the rest of the month.

He'd locked himself in his lab, but Jarvis - the traitor- would still let Steve in. He'd even fled to Pepper, but she'd seen right through him and wouldn't let him help or go to extra meetings.

Tony just had to come to terms that he was head over heels for the super soldier that no way in  _ hell  _ liked him back.

Tonight was starting out like every other night. It was just Steve and Tony, Natasha and Clint were back at S.H.I.E.L.D, and the others were split up on missions that didn't need everybody.

Steve had gone to bed an hour ago or so and Tony was finishing rewiring the gauntlet so there would be less energy drain when he fired. Tony set the screwdriver down and raised his hand to cover a yawn. He looked around the shop before bidding DUM-E and U a goodnight.

The ride up in the elevator almost had him collapsing he was so tired, but he had to make it to his bed or Steve would yell at him.

He didn't need to wake up on the cold elevator floor with Cap yelling into his ear.

The minute his head touched the softness of pillows he was lost to sleep.

Immediately his world was darkness. He was back in the cave, struggling to breathe as he stared down in horror at the hole in his chest. 

He let out a low moan and called out to Yinsen, but there was no reply. His breathing was getting worse and worse and he knew he was going to have a panic attack, but that was the least of his worries. Right now he had to fix his chest.

A fiery pain erupted from his legs and he looked down in horror as he saw the Iron Man suit attaching itself to him. The armor was going down into his bone and the arc reactor was back but it was glowing a faint red, no longer a comforting blue. 

He needed to focus, he knew this was nothing but a dream but it all felt so real. He should not be  _ feeling  _ the armour burrowing its way into his body, fusing with his bones as it traveled up his body.

And like in every dream, Tony was somewhere else. It looked like the Avengers common room but it was dark and the furniture was overturned.

“Jarvis?” He called out, flinching when he heard his voice come out through the Iron Man helmet. 

He could faintly make out a body draped over the couch.  _ Natasha _ . Someone was in the elevator, and the door kept opening and closing on their foot.

He could hear a groan from his left and he turned, biting back a cry when the armor moved along with him.

Steve was on the ground, his suit was torn and covered in blood. Tony walked over, pain rushing up his body and he tried to stop but he could only watch in horror as he grabbed Steve by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

“Please.” Steve said, weakly trying to get Tony off of him. “Tony please.”

His voice was so desperate and Tony wanted to scream that it wasn’t him doing this, that it was the armor, but he could see the light fading from Steve’s eyes as the armor squeezed his throat.

“TONY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!”

Tony opened his eyes and immediately closed them when the bright light hit his eyes. He could feel large hands gripping his shoulders and he began thrashing, trying to knock the person off of him but to no avail. He could hear an awful tortured cry and he struggled harder.

“Tony, it’s me. It’s Steve.”

Tony calmed down slightly and forced his eyes open, and indeed it was  _ Steve  _ in front of him, worry etched on his face. The screaming had stopped and Tony realized it’d been himself who had been making that noise.

Steve drew Tony into his chest, his arms wrapping around Tony protectively.

“You’re alright.” Steve whispered, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Tony’s back. Tony just clutched at the man’s shirt, making himself breathe properly.

“S-sorry.” Tony pushed out the word, and moved out of Steve’s grip.

“Why are you..” Tony trailed off but Steve seemed to understand him without all the words.

“Jarvis woke me up and brought me up to the penthouse.” Steve said suddenly looking unsure of himself. “I’m sorry if I’m intruding but-”

“No your good.” Tony said quickly. 

“You should try going back to sleep.” Steve said, gently pushing Tony so he was lying down, and pulling the duvet covers over him.

“Jarvis, lights off.” Tony murmured, not wanting to fight with the super soldier, no matter how scared he was. When Steve left he could just sneak down to the lab.

But Steve surprised him and the blond crawled under the covers next to Tony. He looked at Tony expectantly and Tony hesitantly shifted closer til he was pressed up against Steve, their legs intertwined and Tony’s head on Steve’s chest.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Steve said quietly and Tony closed his eyes, banishing any thoughts of the nightmare, instead honing in on the warm body next to him. 

Sleep was something he needed, and before it was something he didn’t want. But maybe with Steve next to him, he could learn to want it again. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Believing in something or someone can help keep you grounded. In the toughest of times, the lowest of times, your belief can keep you going. Belief in yourself is even more powerful than believing than a deity because you are trusting yourself, a sometimes dangerous idea.

Right now Tony had to believe in himself. He had to believe in himself, so he wouldn't bolt from the bed and hide away in the lab for a few days.

He could feel the heavy weight of Steve's arm draped over his chest, the bigger man's hand splayed out over the arc reactor.

"Jarvis? What time is it?" Tony whispered, opening his eyes slowly and turning his head to see Steve's face inches from his.

" _It is 9:15 am sir."_

Steve missed his run and Tony instantly felt bad. Steve lived for routines and the run was a main portion of his morning. It also helped release some energy the super soldier serum had given Steve so he wasn't restless all day.

Unless..maybe Steve didn't miss his run. His shirt was a different color from last night. But there was no way that Steve woke up, went for his run, showered and dressed, just to climb back into bed with Tony.

Steve was breathing easily and Tony wanted nothing more to be lulled back to sleep because that had honestly been the best sleep he'd had in probably his entire life, but he couldn't.

So he tried to slip out of Steve's grasp, but the arm moved to fully wrap around Tony and pulled him towards Steve's chest so Tony's back was pressed against Steve's broad chest.

"Um Steve?"

"Shhh." 

Tony opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say, he could feel Steve's warm breath hitting his neck as Steve nuzzled closer.

"Steve." He whisper shouted, causing Steve to squeeze Tony tighter and let out a groan.

"We'll talk 'bout it in da mornin'." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "It is morning."

"Oh."

That was it, the super soldier was going back to sleep as if this was a normal occurrence. 

"Stop thinkin', I can 'ear you." Steve let out a small yawn and Tony tried not to enjoy Steve's early morning talking too much.

"Well, I currently have a super soldier draped all over me, I think I deserve an explanation." Tony huffed.

Steve remained quite and started to retract his arm slowly.

"Is this not ok?" He asked, very much awake now.

"IT'S FINE!" Tony yelled, mortifying himself. The arm slid back to its earlier position and Steve downright giggled.

"Good."

"I would still like an explanation as to what's happening here." Tony brought his arm out from the warmth of the blankets and motioned to himself and Steve.

He twisted - with some difficulty - so he was face to face with the blond. 

"Well I..I went to leave earlier, go for my run." Steve began, his face turning red. Tony nodded his head, urging Steve to continue.

"Well when I was getting up...I'm taking it you don't remember..You grabbed me," Steve gave Tony a look when the latter started to protest. "Yes you did Tony."

Tony pouted and tried not to meet Steve's eyes.

"You managed to drag me back to the bed and you started crying and..you really didn't want me to leave and I wasn't particularly keen on leaving you either." Steve mumbled the last part more to himself. 

"I calmed you down after a bit, and I told you I'd come back after the run, and you fell asleep after I promised a few times I'd come back," Steve's face was even redder at this point. "So um..here I am."

"I am so sorry." Tony groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face. "I didn't even know, I'm so sorry Steve."

"Hey, Tony I promise you its fine." Steve moved Tony's hands away from his face and gave a small kiss to Tony's forehead, making Tony freeze in shock.

"I would do anything for you Tony, I want you to know that." Steve kissed one cheek and then the other.

"I'll be with you til the end of the line." That made Tony unfreeze and snort. 

"As long as you allow me, I will be there. I want to be there for you."

And with that Steve pressed his lips against Tony's.

Immediately their bodies shifted to be closer, their front aligned and pressing against each other. Steve moved so he Tony was on top of him.

Tony was surprised, and excited, and nervous and he was also slowly losing his grip on things because oh god were Steve's lips soft and he smelled like shampoo and his hands so big and oh lord.

"Is this ok?" Steve asked, stopping the kiss.

"This is better than ok. Anytime you want to do this, be my guest. I gotta say I never would have though I'd be kissing Captain America and dear lord man how many people have you-."

Tony was cut off by a kiss that he was perfectly happy with.

"You're my first kiss." Steve said sweetly and Tony basically melted into his arms.

He didn't even feel bad for being happy he was Steve's first kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little second chapter that kinda raps things up. Hope you enjoy


End file.
